Schlechte Nachrichten
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Wie ergeht es Anne und Gilbert während ihre Söhne im 1. Weltkrieg sind? Wie kommen sie mit schlechten Nachrichten klar? OneShot


Schlechte Nachrichten 

Seit die Nachricht gekommen war, dass Jem vermisst wurde, war es seltsam still in Ingelside geworden. Wie oft hatte früher Annes helles, ansteckendes Lachen durch die Räume geschallt? Doch als dieser furchtbare Krieg begonnen hatte und Jem, Walter und Shirley sich nacheinander freiwillig gemeldet hatten, wurde es immer ruhiger.

Und jetzt? Jem wurde vermisst, Di und Nan waren auf dem College – eigentlich hätten die Anderen alle auch auf dem College, oder wie Jem an der Universität, sein sollen. Stattdessen waren sie in Europa in einem unnötigen Krieg verwickelt.

Diese Gedanken schossen Gilbert durch den Kopf, als er jetzt im Büro über seinen Papieren saß. Doch der Stapel, der sich inzwischen immer weiter auftürmte, lag noch unberührt vor ihm. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Wie Anne, war auch er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Es verging nahezu keine Minute, in der er nicht an seine Söhne dachte und sich nur allzu oft nach dem „Warum" fragte.

Im Grunde genommen erging es ihm jedoch noch besser als Anne, er hatte seine Arbeit, mit der er sich ablenken konnte. Anne war immer zu Hause und spürte die Abwesenheit ihrer Söhne regelrecht. Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr an ihrem Buch gearbeitet. Gilbert sorgte sich um Anne. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen, deuteten auf viele, schlaflose Nächte hin.

Ganz plötzlich hörte er Annes helles Lachen. Es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Ihr Lachen hatte schon immer einen besonderen Reiz für ihn gehabt. Es erinnerte ihn an einen Schmetterling, der über eine Sommerwiese flatterte. Das hatte sich auch jetzt, nach all den Jahren, nicht geändert. Gilbert lächelte, als er es nun hörte. Es tat so gut, sie lachen zu hören.

Miss Cornelia war rübergekommen und zusammen mit Rilla und Susan saßen die Freaun im Wohnzimmer. Miss Cornelia war oft sehr männerfeindlich und wie Rachel Lynde in Avonlea, sehr direkt. Aber eigentlich war sie auch ein Segen. Sie schaffte es Anne aufzumuntern. Auch nach Joceys Tod hatte Miss Cornelia ihr immer wieder Anlass zu einem kleinen Lächeln gegeben und Gilbert war ihr unendlich dankbar dafür.

Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Im Augenblick konnte er sowieso nicht arbeiten. Außerdem würde er viel lieber Anne lachen sehen. Noch wusste er nicht, dass es für lange Zeit das letzte mal sein sollte.

„Hier geht es aber lustig zu", sagte Gilbert als er in das Wohnzimmer trat. „Darf ich auch mitlachen?"

Miss Cornelia winkte bei seiner Bemerkung ab: „Sie als Mann würden sowieso nicht darüber lachen."

Gilbert war an Miss Cornelias Bemerkungen gewöhnt und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor er sich in den Sessel fallen ließ.

Die Frauen plauderten ungestört weiter. Dann sah Miss Cornelia auf erschrocken auf die Uhr: „Huch schon so spät? Wenn wir noch in Meyers Laden wollen, müssen wir aber los."

Wie auf Kommando standen Susan und Rilla auf.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst Anne?" Fragte Miss Cornelia.

"Nein, geht nur ohne mich. Ich bleibe hier."

„Soll ich dir irgendetwas mitbringen Mama?" Fragend blickte Rilla zu ihrer Mutter.

„Nein mein Schatz. Viel Spaß!" Sagte Anne und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn.

„Was ist mir dir Daddy?" Rilla setzte sich auf die Sessellehne und legte den Arm um ihren Vater.

Wie groß und hübsch seine kleine doch geworden war, dachte Gilbert. Sie hatte zwar keine roten Haare, aber sie hatte Annes Nase und ihre Augen geerbt.

„Nein, ich brauche auch nichts. Aber bitte glaub nicht alles, was Miss Cornelia dir über die bösen Männer erzählt", scherzte er.

„Daddy!", schalt Rilla. „Falls ich einen Mann wie dich treffe, werde ich ihn auf der Stelle heiraten."

„Na, das nenne ich ein Kompliment von meiner Tochter."

„Aber bitte schlag dem armen Jungen keine Tafel auf den Kopf", sagte Anne lachend.

„Warum bist du denn nicht mitgegangen?" Fragte Gilbert nachdem die Anderen weg waren. „Eine kleine Abwechslung hätte dir gut getan."

„Ich möchte viel lieber dir etwas Gesellschaft leisen. Wann haben wir denn schon mal ein bisschen Zeit für uns?" Sie ging zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Ich glaube ich habe dir schon lange nicht mehr gesagt, dass ich die liebe Gil."

„Ich weiß es auch so Anne und ich liebe dich." Er drückte sie an sich und Anne seufzte.

„Ich weißt nicht, wie ich diese schwierigen Zeiten ohne dich überstehen würde, Gil."

Eine Weile hielten sie sich nur aneinander fest und schwiegen. Es war besser nicht weiterzusprechen, bevor alle Sorgen wieder anfingen.

Anne machte sich wieder an ihre Strickarbeit und Gilbert las die Zeitung, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

„Bleib nur, ich mach schon auf", sagte Gilbert. „Hoffentlich ist es kein Patient, der mich um diesen schönen Nachmittag bringt", er gab Anne einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging hinaus.

Draußen stand der Postbote: „Ein Telegramm Sir." Er reichte Gilbert das Papier und war schon wieder weg.

Gilbert sah auf den Umschlag, als er die Worte „Kriegsministerium" las, fing sein Herz laut zu pochen an. Unentschlossen stand er im Flur, seine Hand zitterte. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich unfähig das Telegramm zu lesen. Waren es gut Nachrichten, hatte man Jem gefunden? Oder etwa... Nein, so etwas wollte er nicht denken. Mit einem Pochen in den Schläfen begann er zu lesen.

„_... müssen wir ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihr Sohn Walter Blythe, im Kampf gefallen ist..."_

Die weiteren Worte verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Er ließ sich in den Stuhl im Flur fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Walter! Walter!", hämmerte es ins einem Kopf, sein Herz schmerzte und die tränen brannten wie Feuer in seinen Augen.

„Gil, wer war es denn?", hörte er Anne rufen.

Wie soll ich ihr das nur sagen? Bitte lieber Gott hilf mir, flehte Gilbert in Gedanken. Es würde sein bereits blutendes Herz in Stücke reißen, wenn er Anne die Nachricht überbrachte.

Mühsam stand er auf, er fühlte sich, als wäre er hundert Jahre alt.

Anne sah nicht von ihrer Arbeit auf, als er ins Zimmer trat.

„Ich habe mir gerade vorgenommen, den Jungs neue Socken zu stricken. Ich glaube die..." Sie blickte auf, sah Gilberts Gesicht und hörte auf zu sprechen. Schlagartig war alle Farbe auf ihrem Gesicht gewichen. „Was ist Gil?", fragte sie so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte.

Er starrte sie an und schluckte. Ruckartig stand sie auf und ging auf ihn zu. „Gil", flüsterte sie nochmals.

„Ein Telegramm... Anne... es geht um Walter... er...", brachte er nur stockend hervor.

Ungläubig schüttelte Anne den Kopf und wich jetzt rückwärts von ihm weg.

„Nein, nein", flüsterte sie tonlos. Sie wollte es nicht hören, solange sie es nicht hörte, war das alles nur ein fürchterlicher Albtraum.

„Anne!" Ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen schmerzten ihn so sehr. Er griff nach ihrem Arm. „Anne, Walter ist tot!" Diese Worte mussten jetzt gesagt werden, so schrecklich sie auch waren.

„Nein!", sagte Anne noch einmal, dann schlug sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und fiel auf die Knie.

Gilbert fiel ebenfalls auf die Knie und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie zitterte und schluchzte, dass es ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Sie weinten sich beide den Schmerz aus dem Laib und hielten sich aneinander geklammert.

Absolute Stille herrschte im Haus, doch es war keine friedliche Stille, sondern die Stille der Trauer und des Schmerzes. Es war nach Mitternacht.

Nachdem er Anne ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben hatte, war sie eingeschlafen. Auch Gilbert wünschte sich diesen erholsamen Schlaf, doch er wollte nicht zu tief schlafen, falls Anne aufwachte und ihn brauchte. Ruhelos stand er am Fenster. Eine fürchterliche Leere hatte sich nachdem ersten Schmerz in seinem Herzen ausgebreitet. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, als hätte er keine Tränen mehr übrig.

Anne öffnete die Augen und sah ihn am Fenster stehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihr jemand plötzlich wieder ein Messer in die Brust stach. Aber das Messer war nicht scharf, sondern stumpf und bohrte in ihr, so dass es mehr schmerzte, als wenn es ein glatter Schnitt gewesen wäre. Sie hatte leider nicht nur geträumt, sondern es war die harte Wirklichkeit und Gilbert litt ebenso sehr, wie sie.

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Vorsichtig legte sie die Arme um seine Taille und legte ihre Wange an seinen Rücken. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drückte er ihre Hände an sich. Dann drehte er sich um und hielt sie an sich gedrückt. Anne sah seine Tränen im Mondlicht glitzern. Ohne zu sprechen versuchten sie einander Trost zu spenden.

Die darauf folgenden Wochen waren furchtbar. Jeder war geschockt durch Walters Tod. Hinzu kam noch die Angst um Jem und Shirley.

In manchen Nächten wachte Anne schweißgebadet auf. Sie träumte von Walter, wie er blutüberströmt in einem schlammigen Schützengraben lag, er streckte die Hände nach ihr aus, Anne wollte sie ergreifen, sie wollte ihn in ihren Armen halten und wiegen, wie ein Kind. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch er war so weit fort. Dann sah sie Jem und Shirley auf der anderen Seite stehen, sie riefen ihr zu, sie solle zu ihnen kommen...

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Anne. Sie saß senkrecht in ihrem Bett und hielt die Hände gegen die Schläfen gepresst.

„Anne", Gilbert zog sie in seine Arme. „Anne du hast geträumt."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an: „Gil, es war so schrecklich."

„Schsch!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und hielt sie fest. „Es war nur ein Albtraum. Du zitterst ja am ganzen Laib." Behutsam zog er die Decke über sie und Anne klammerte sich an ihn.

„Oh Gil, ich habe Walter sterben sehen, sein Blut. Er hat versucht mich zu erreichen..." Ihre Worte gingen in schluchzen über.

„Quäl dich nicht mit solchen Gedanken, Anne."

„Aber was, wenn er nun ganz alleine, qualvoll gestorben ist. Dieser Gedanke lässt mich nicht mehr los, Gil."

„Sie haben doch geschrieben, dass er schnell und ohne Schmerzen gestorben ist. Weißt du nicht mehr?"

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Anne unsicher.

„Ja, warum sollten sie es sonst schreiben?" Gilbert wusste, nur zu gut, dass diese Schreiben meist eine Lüge waren. Man wollte die Angehörigen nicht unnötig quälen und schrieb darum eine kleine, höfliche Floskel dazu. Er hatte schon von vielen, deren Söhne ebenfalls gefallen waren, den gleichen Wortlaut gehört. Die Soldaten starben meist nicht schnell und schmerzlos in einem Krieg. Aber diese Gedanken würde er Anne niemals mitteilen. Er wollte, dass sie wirklich glaubte, Walter sei schnell gestorben. Sie quälte sich schon genug und die Wahrheit würden sie sowieso nie erfahren. Er selbst wollte für seinen Seelenfrieden auch daran glauben.

Rilla saß oft im Regenbogental an den alten Plätzen, an denen sie früher so oft gespielt hatten und starrte ins Leere. Die letzten Wochen waren so unwirklich für sie gewesen, es schien als wäre alles nur ein schlechter Traum. Gleich würde Walter um die Ecke kommen und sie fragen, warum sie hier saß. Dann würden im spontan ein paar poetische Worte einfallen und sie würde ihm gebannt zuhören. Walter konnte so wundervoll mit Worten umgehen, genau wie ihre Mutter und er hatte Rilla immer verstanden. Als sie noch klein war, hatte er immer auf sie geachtet. Er ließ es nie zu, dass sie geärgert wurde. Jetzt glaubte sie sein Lachen zu hören, sie blickte zu dem großen Kirschbaum und sah ihn dort sitzen. Er lehnte am Baumstamm und träumte in den Himmel hinauf.

Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und die Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.

„Walter", flüsterte sie. „Warum nur Walter?" Dann brach erneut der ganze Schmerz aus ihr hervor.

Hier an diesen geheimen Plätzen, konnte sie ungestört weinen. In Ingelside musste sie stark sein. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihre Eltern unter Walters Tod litten, sie wollte versuchen sie ein wenig aufzumuntern, darum weinte sie meist nur im Regenbogental und auf dem Friedhof, wo sie fast täglich war.

Vor zwei Wochen war der schlichte Sarg angekommen, Rilla konnte nicht glauben, dass der hübsche, träumerische Walter in diesem Sarg liegen sollte.

Ihre Mutter war bei der Beisetzung fast zusammen gebrochen. Sie hatte sich schwer auf Vater und Susan gestützt. Erst gestern war Rilla aufgefallen, wie viele graue Strähnen ihr Vater plötzlich bekommen hatte.

Wenn doch nur Jem und Shirley endlich wieder da wären.

Langsam war sie zum Friedhof gelaufen. Unterwegs hatte sie Blumen gepflückt, Walter hatte immer Blumen geliebt.

Auf dem Friedhof gab es nun zwei Gräber mit dem Namen „Blythe", dicht beieinander. Das eine war nur ganz klein. Das Grab ihrer Schwester Joyce, die als Baby gestorben war. Susan hatte ihr die traurige Geschichte einmal erzählt. Mama sprach nie von Joyce, selbst jetzt nach fast 25 Jahren litt sie noch immer darunter.

„Arme Mama, jetzt hat sie bereits zwei Kinder begraben."

Als sie nun Walters Namen las, musste sie plötzlich wieder weinen, sie kniete vor dem Grab und weinte.

„Rilla?" hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme ihres Vaters.

Sie drehte sich um und wischte hastig die Tränen fort. Sie wollte nicht, dass er auch noch mit ihrem Schmerz fertig werden musste.

„Daddy", sich versuchte zaghaft zu lächeln, als sie jetzt aufstand.

Aber er sagte kein Wort, sondern zog sie in seine Arme. Rilla drückte sich an ihn.

„Du musst nicht immer stark sein, Kleines", flüsterte er leise und Rilla spürte, dass auch er weinte.

„Komm gehen wir nach Hause", sagte er ein paar Minuten später.

Geistesabwesend saß Anne im Wohnzimmer und blickte auf die zu stopfenden Socken vor sich. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Gilbert und Rilla nach Hause kamen.

Immer wenn sie ihre Mutter so sah, wurde es Rilla schwer ums Herz. Wie oft hatte sie früher gelacht und das Leben genossen. Jetzt war sie oft still und lächelte ihr manchmal nur matt zu.

„Ich muss sie trösten", schoss es Rilla durch den Kopf.

Sie eilte zu ihre, kniete vor ihr nieder und legte den Kopf in ihren Schoss.

„Mama, sei bitte nicht so traurig. Walter hat dein Lachen immer so sehr geliebt", flüsterte sie.

Anne strich ihr zärtlich über das Haar.

„Ich weiß, es ist alles so schrecklich, aber du musst weiterleben Mama. Wir alle lieben und brauchen dich", sprach sie weiter und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte auf. Tränen rollten über Annes Wangen, aber sie lächelte sanft.

„Ich liebe euch doch auch, Rilla. Ich brauch einfach ein wenig Zeit. Aber alles wäre noch viel schlimmer, wenn ich dich, deine Geschwister und deinen Vater nicht hätte. Ihr seid alles für mich Rilla. Ich wüste nicht, was ich ohne euch täte."

Rilla stand auf und umarmte sie.

Die Monate vergingen und das Leben in Ingelside ging seinen Lauf. Dann eines Tages, kam endlich die erlösende Nachricht, dass der Krieg beendet war.

„Dem Herrn sei gedankt", Susan sendete ein kleines Stoßgebet zum Himmel. „Unsere Jungs werden endlich nach Hause kommen."

Obwohl man nichts von Jem gehört hatte, war Susan der festen Überzeugung, dass er und Shirley bald zu Hause sein würden.

Gilbert machte einen Krankenbesuch bei Mr. Gates, er war der Bahnhofsvorsteher in Glen St. Mary, doch jetzt lag er mit einer fürchterlichen Grippe im Bett. Natürlich hatte er eine Vertretung, doch Mr. Gates glaubte einfach nicht, dass ohne in alles funktionieren würde. Doch Gilbert verordnete ihm für die nächsten zwei Tage strenge Bettruhe.

Mr. Gates Haus war direkt neben dem Bahnhof. Gilbert trat jetzt hinaus, es war sein letzter Hausbesuch für heute und endlich konnte er nach Hause fahren. Er wollte gerade auf seinen Wagen steigen, als er eine ihm bekannte Stimme vernahm.

„Daddy!"

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um. Und tatsächlich stand Jem vor ihm, keine zwei Meter entfernt. Im ersten Augenblick dachte Gilbert er träumte, doch dann kam Jem auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Sie hielten sich umarmt und mit Tränen in den Augen blickte Gilbert auf seinen Sohn.

„Jem, warum haben wir den keine Nachricht bekommen, dass du kommst?" Gilberts Stimme klang ein wenig heiser.

„Ich wusste es selbst nicht", lachte Jem. „Wir wurden so rasch nach Hause geschickt, dass keine Zeit für irgendwelche Nachrichten blieb."

„Es tut so gut dich zu sehen, Jem." Mit Freude blickte er ihn an.

Jem sah gesund aus, aber man merkte, dass dieser Krieg seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

„Deine Mutter wird außer sich sein vor Freude."

„Ja, ich kann es kaum erwarten heim zu kommen." Jem lächelte auch ihm waren die vielen grauen Strähnen im Haar seinen Vaters nicht entgangen.

Auf der Heimreise hatte er einen Soldaten getroffen, der in Walters Einheit gewesen war. Von ihm hatte er die fürchterliche Neuigkeit erfahren. Er konnte sich denken, wie sehr alle hier unter dem Verlust litten.

Anne saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Diana. Susan strickte derweil ein paar Socken für Rilla.

Als Jem ins Zimmer kam, stieß Susan einen kleinen Schrei aus. Anne drehte sich hastig um. Einen Augenblick lang war sie sprachlos und dann legte sich das schönste Strahlen auf ihr Gesicht, während gleichzeitig Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Jem", flüsterte sie heiser.

Jem war zu ihr geeilt und nahm sie in den Arm. Anne drückte ihn an sich und küsste seine Wangen, während sie weinte. Alle waren außer sich vor Freude über Jems Heimkehr. Zwei Wochen später war auch Shirley da und erneut breitete sich überwältigende Freude in Ingelside aus.

Einigen Wochen später war Weihnachten. Die versammelte Familie saß am Esstisch und Anne blickte stolz in die runde. Nur ein Stuhl war frei und würde für immer frei bleiben.

„Es ist schön, euch alle wieder hier zu haben", sagte Anne und lächelte ihre Familie an. „Natürlich ist es kein Weihnachten mehr, wie es früher war." Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie zu dem leeren Stuhl. „Ich möchte euch allen ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen, über das sich Walter sicher ganz besonders gefreut hätte. Ich habe alle Gedichte von Walter an meinen Verleger geschickt und er hat ein Gedichtband daraus gemacht." Sie holte ein Buch hervor und zeigte es allen. „Jeder von euch bekommt eins. Es soll eine Erinnerung an ihn sein."

Gilbert umarmte sie und auch die Kinder nahmen ihre Mutter in den Arm. Schließlich hatte jeder jeden umarmt. Anne lächelte, sie setzte sich und las die Widmung im Buch:

„In Erinnerung an Walter. Wir werden ihn immer lieben und nie vergessen. In unseren Gedanken wird er weiterleben."

ENDE


End file.
